YuGiOh! The Awkward Situation
by zoruarules4
Summary: Jaden Yuki and N Harmonia are stuck in a room, with Chef and I watching them. Rated T for mild language Note: Characters from other things, anime, games etc may come into the room and Jaden may mistake me as a girl(I have no freaking gender). I will continue it if people say I should


**"CRAP! Why are we in ZoruaRules4's movie studio?" Jaden Yuki yells as him and the Team Plasma Pokemon king N Harmonia(real name Natural Harmonia Gropius) were stuck in my studio.**

**In a hidden room with Chef from Total Drama, I watch them LOLing as hard as I can. "Buncha morons."**

**"Um. I don't know," says N nervously. "I find you quit-"**

**Then I kick Chef in the groin to make sure I was not gonna have to battle. "You shut your mouth. Chris McClaine ain't gonna get ya."**

**Chef shuts his mouth.**

**"Shut up Harmonia, and look to my Pokemon!"**

**"You don't have any. You have Duel Monsters."**

**"Oh."**

**Jaden bursts into tears. N hugs him awkwardly.**

**That was funny- nah wait! Jaden had figured out a way!**

**"N come. WHERE ARE MY FREAKING CHEETOS?" Jaden yells again. N follows to a metal door.**

**"LETS GET THE APPLE OF EDEN!"**

**"NO WAIT! THATS A ASSASSIN'S CREED REFERENCE!"**

**"WHO DAMN CARES?!"**

**N shuts up. I do the same. Chef laughs, but without humor. "You gotta pay me for watching this crap."**

**"Fine."**

**Jaden bangs on the door. I see Seto Kaiba waking in. "What the hell are you doing?"**

**"We are looking for the tomb of Cleopatra!" **

**Kakashi Hatake from Naruto walks in along with Marigold Softpaws. "Um. Kakashi, get me back! You kidnapped me!"**

**"WHO DAMN CARES!" Then Kakashi and Seto Kaiba notice N. "Um. Whos that guy?"**

**"Why didn't you put annotations?" Chef asks.**

**"I bet it would be funnier."**

**"Black! Cheren! Yuuki! DAMNIT MAN!" The Black's Journey and Vampire Knight characters come in, not knowing all people have been locked in...**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA! Oh damnit Joey came :(**

**Joey frowns and breaks the camera. "I'm calling my lawyer!"**

** "You don't have a lawyer you only have your Duel Monsters. Duel monsters are the only law" I say coming in the room.**

** "Ohhhhh"**

** "Back to the stupid episode already"**

**N slaps Jaden. "You're gay."**

**"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAMN FREAKING CHEETOS!"**

**N slaps Jaden and Jaden shuts up without question. "You're still gay..."**

**"Fine. Now back to the question before we got sidelined by the redundant characters you call allies who have just appeared without permission" * Joey sticks his head out of the doorway***

** "We're not redundant. We have got friendship to hold us together unlike other people here." *looks at Kaiba and smiles then leaves***

**Me: I don't care Joey**

**"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPP!" Chef yells angrily and punches me.**

**Then everyone comes at me. "Kill Jaden!" I yell. "OR N! HE IS GAY!"**

**"WHO SAID I WAS GAY! I WANT JADEN'S CHEETOS!" *Joey comes* "GET CHA GAME ON! THIS IS DEDICATED TO ZORUA'S FRIEND!"**

**Everybody stares at me. I blush. "DAMNIT JOEY! GUARDS!"**

**"N, YOU'RE GAY!"**

**"SHUT UP!" Naruto Uzumaki comes and slaps me, Jaden, N, and Joey. "SHUT UP!"**

**Polish assassin comes "PSKGRUBA!" (Translation: Fat dogs!)**

**Marigold Softpaws jumps and creates a Blue Eyes Ice Dragon Duel Monster. "now I can get back to Blackie and Caprio."**

***she shuffles off***

**DAMN THIS! WHY CAN'T I HAVE A DAMN GOOD SHOW WITHOUT INTERUPPTING BY RANDOM ANIME, GAME, BUILDABEAR, AND MANGA CHARCTERS!**

**Back to fighting...**

**OUCHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*************************************(Censored swearing in French and Pikachu)**

**Bearpaw Academy gang, Yugi and Yami, Ghetsis, and the pizza man comes "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! PLASMA!"**

**Bangerang! Bangerang! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa baby!*Po and Shifu, along with Viper and Tigress from Kung Fu Panda comes and starts singing***

**"LITTLE KURIBOH'S COMING AT YA!"**

**"Bangerang!"**

**"Price tag..."**

* * *

**I yelp as Jaden punches me. "Huh...you're simpler to hurt than Yugi...mighta well take you in as my "sister". You look like a girl."**

**"I don't have gender," I shout back as I do a spin kick on Tigress and Yami Yugi. "Jaden, go tell N he's gay."**

**"Ok! Touko, go kill N." Jaden orders his pet Zorua Touko.**

**The Pokemon attacks N.**

**I laugh. Jaden laughs too. We both laugh. The other people says "Awwwww, cute love"**

**"what the hell is this? Some action movie?" Jaden yells.**

**"Um. Yeah." I pull Jaden aside as a flying car passes by.**

**"LETS SING STRONGER!"**

**"NO WAY JADEN!"**

**"COME ON ZORUA!"**

**"FINE!" He sings it**

**Yeah. Alright. Let's crank this up!**

**If-a-if if if you try to duel me,**  
**it's gonna' make me stronger.**  
**I need you to play a card now,**  
**'cuz I can't wait much longer.**  
**My deck's like totally gonna' beat ya.**  
**You may think you're harder.**  
**But just wait for when I make my next move,**  
**when Winged Kuriboh's coming at ya.**

**(Get your game on. Get your game on!)**

**Yo, listen up home boy, let me be the tutor.**  
**I'm 'bout to tell ya all about how we saved the future.**  
**It started out with Jaden Yuki hanging out in Venice.**  
**Last thing I knew, Crowler had me playing tennis.**  
**But then this guy rolls up, on his motorcycle,**  
**he's got a freaky mask like that Myers named Michael.**  
**He's tryna' kill me, man! For all he's worth.**  
**Shouting out this weird crap about saving the earth.**

**And then he revs up his bike, he's got that need for speed.**  
**It's a good thing I played all that Assassin's Creed.**  
**But then the sky turned black, out comes this huge dragon!**  
**The thing five times the size of a station wagon.**  
**It's in hot pursuit, shooting fire-balls.**  
**Got me jumping the roofs and got me climbing the walls.**  
**I try to escape, but at the very last minute**  
**I whip out my duel disk and I push it to the limit sayin'**

**If-a-if if if you try to duel me,**  
**it's gonna' make me stronger.**  
**I need you to play a card now,**  
**'cuz I can't wait much longer.**  
**My deck's like totally gonna' beat ya.**  
**You may think you're harder.**  
**But just wait for when I make my next move,**  
**when Winged Kuriboh's coming at ya.**

**(Get your game on. Get your game on!)**

**Well, as it turns out now I'm not the first sucker**  
**whose had a run in with this masked mother-.**  
**But now we gotta' skip a hundred years or three,_  
_**  
**'cuz this story ain't told chronologically.**  
**But hey, don't get confused, understanding's a breeze.**  
**This section takes place in the world of 5D's.**  
**Yusei and his friends were just driving around.**  
**When guess who shows up with an evil sound?**

**He steals Yusei's dragon.**  
**And then he takes off bragging.**  
**Yusei's tattoo glows.**  
**It somehow knows.**  
**How to travel through time.**  
**And I can hear you whine.**  
**But don't you fret 'cuz things about to get**  
**(Harder. Better. Faster. Stronger)**

**If-a-if if if you try to duel me,**  
**it's gonna' make me stronger.**  
**I need you to play a card now,**  
**'cuz I can't wait much longer.**  
**My deck's like totally gonna' beat ya.**  
**You may think you're harder.**  
**But just wait for when I make my next move,**  
**when Winged Kuriboh's coming at ya.**

**(So get your game on! Haha, I'm throwing down a face down!**  
**So get your game on! C'mon!)**

**So then Yusei and me, we go back into the past.**  
**Man, this time travel gig's one hell of a blast!**  
**But hey, this ain't Kansas, we ain't Dorothy and Toto.**  
**When all of a sudden, here comes Yugi Moto.**  
**We team up together, an unstoppable force.**  
**We're gonna' challenge Paradox, and we'll win, of course!**  
**We take the guy down and we save our show.**  
**Ain't no-one gonna' mess with Yu-Gi-Oh! Yeah!**

**If-a-if if if you try to duel me,**  
**it's gonna' make me stronger.**  
**I need you to play a card now**  
**'cuz I can't wait much longer.**  
**My deck's like totally gonna' beat ya.**  
**You may think you're harder.**  
**But just wait for when I make my next move,**  
**when Winged Kuriboh's coming at ya.**

**(So get your game on! Where the hell are my cheetos?**  
**So get your game on! Get your game on.)**

**"YEAH!" "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOUR CHEETOS?"**

* * *

**WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHEETOS?**


End file.
